X-ray digital radiography (DR) is a commonly used non-invasive and non-destructive imaging technique using digital x-ray detectors, such as flat-panel detectors, charge-coupled device (CCD) cameras, or complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) cameras, or linear diode arrays (LDAs). X-ray computed tomography (CT) is a procedure that uses computer-processed x-rays radiographs acquired at different view angles to produce 3-dimensional (3D) images of an object. A tomographic image of an object is an image of a conceptually two-dimensional “slice” of the object. A computing device may use the tomographic images of the object to generate a 3-dimensional image of the object. X-ray CT may be used for industrial purposes to conduct non-destructive evaluation of objects.